


Don't blame it on the wine, A Sanrion Fanfiction

by FeniceDiFuoco



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, GOT fanfiction, Sanrion Appreciation Week, Sanrion fanfiction, Sansa and Tyrion Fanfiction, Tyrion and sansa fanfiction, sanrion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeniceDiFuoco/pseuds/FeniceDiFuoco
Summary: A Sanrion Fanfiction. While everyone at Winterfell celebrated the victory over the dead, the Lone Lady Wolf drowned her thoughts and sorrows in her far too many drinks. The shadow of a Little Lion encounters her and it must have been the wine that made her open up her broken heart to him.





	Don't blame it on the wine, A Sanrion Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr, booksfromtheunderland, for more Sanrion content!

A/N: Set in episode 4, during the celebration over the long night

The night was filled with joy and celebration. The halls of Winterfell and its people united as one by the victory over the dead. Men drank, Women cheered and couples or strangers found themselves intimate under foreign furs. But the Dragon Queen wasn't the only solitary figure of the room. 

A Lone wolf felt as much empty and out of place. It was all too much for her... But what heavied Sansa the most was her earlier conversation with Samwell Tarly.  She knew he would be the only person in Winterfell who could know. Still, she found herself with more doubts than before. She could not decide on how to react to the information nor on what to do with it.

In a mixture of heavy thoughts and emotions, the Lady of Winterfell grabbed the nearest cup and jar of wine and proceeded out of the room, unaware of the shadow of a little lion which was following her gaze and steps

~~~

Tyrion lost track of the time he stood waiting behind the door of Winterfell's library. It could've been hours, but he could not say. Nor could he determine why would she come to this place in the midst of the celebration. Taking a breath of courage, he stepped inside the room.

He found her curled beside a window, with an empty cup of wine between her hands and with a disoriented look in her deep blue Tully eyes, which were focused on the snow falling outside.

"My Lady?"

She did not seem to have noticed him until he spoke, for she turned her head quickly in surprise and drove herself to her feet to present her usual courtesies. Only she could not remain in a straight position for too long as she stumbled to the wall next to her. When she made signs of falling to the floor, Tyrion rapidly positioned himself before her, catching her by the arms as she accommodated kneeling down.

"Sansa, are you drunk?"

She only stared back at his eyes, but her hiccup gave her away.

"Apologies, my Lord... I was just tormented by far too many thoughts and they say wine helps a little in driving them away"

Her words were much of a mumble, but clear enough for Tyrion to understand.

He grinned "And just who told you that?"

"Well... *hic* "I've seen you drowning in it ever since our time in King's Landing, so I thought it my work for me too"

Tyrion couldn't help but chuckle. They stared at each other in long silence. He could notice something different in his former wife's eyes. He could see that her armor had cracked away presenting her true soul. Presenting the same glance she shared to him back in the crypts.  _ It must be the wine _ , he thought. Yet he now found himself looking the truth in the face.

~~~

Without her noticing, Sansa's eyes filled up with tears. She couldn't determine what drove her into such a deep sorrow nor could she think straight at all. But what made her wonder the most was: why would she ever show her vulnerability to Tyrion? _ It must be the wine _ . She found herself burying her face into Tyrion's chest, holding the front of his cloak with tight fists.

If she had not broken already, she certainly did once he wrapped his arms around her neck and head, holding her oh so tenderly. Sansa felt her skin grow warmer and her sobs louder.  _ It must be the wine. _

"Why her?" She said between tears and mumbles

He rested his chin on the top of her forehead and Sansa could feel him crack a soft smile and hold her even more tightly.

"Sansa, look at me"

She felt his hands on her wet cheeks lifting her head up to his. She opened her eyes and their gazes met once more. Sansa thought she would melt upon the tenderness of his eyes.  _ You stupid little girl, of course it's not the wine. _

He caressed he cheek softly with one hand and with the other he lifted her hand to draw a kiss on her fingers, never leaving his eyes from her. She noticed that he could not hold a genuine smile to form upon his lips and wondered if Tyrion was reading her face like a book.

A peculiar thought crossed Sansa's mind upon Tyrion's expression: I don't care about his loyalties. I don't care if he's a Lannister nor if he's a dwarf. I am his and he is mine". The thought scared her so much to say it out loud, but still felt so right and even more at this moment when she returned her head to rest on his chest.

Time flew by without much notice, making the candle lights from the library to fade away.

"My Lady" said Tyrion breaking the silence "The hour grows very late. Please, allow me to escort you to your chambers"

Sansa nodded. Although she would've liked to remain in his arms forever, her head was growing even more dizzy and she longed for her bed. Without letting go of their hands, the Lion and the Wolf stepped together through the corridors of Winterfell making their way to Sansa's chambers, which luckily were affected very little by the war.

Once Sansa stepped inside, Tyrion bowed his head as sign of farewell, but his retreat was stopped by her words.

"Please stay" she said looking down to him. She could not control her emotions. Not in this state. She could not decide whether she was embarrassed by the effects of the wine or if she was relieved that it gave her the courage to finally speak her heart up. "Please, Tyrion, stay with me this night".

Tyrion, strangely, looked speechless. After staring her in surprise for a long while his face turned into a soft smile.

"I can't" he said "I could but I won't"

Sansa had to laugh at the memory of those words. She knelt to match Tyrion's height and cupped his face with her hands, staring deep into his green Lannister eyes.

~~~

"I only need you by my side tonight, Tyrion" Sansa pleaded tenderly.

Tyrion could not determine Sansa's intentions, yet in her eyes he found the most pure desires. To see that a woman was looking him that way almost teared him apart.  _ It must be the wine _ . He felt guilty for taking advantage of her situation, yet he had to ask.

"Did you mean it? When you said I was the best of them?"

She stared at him softly and smiled. "Maybe we should have stayed married. Only we still are". 

Tyrion was taken aback. "Pardon me?"

"I spoke with Samwell Tarly earlier today. He said that as my marriage to Ramsey was forced and under the sight of the Old Gods, it couldn't have annulled my marriage to you, as it was under the Faith of the Seven. Unless you would like the High Septon to dispose it, of course".

Tears and a wide smile of joy were drawn in Tyrion's face as he tightly held Sansa by the sides of her head. "Why, Sansa, would I ever ask for that?" He brought her close to him and planted a soft kiss on the top of her forehead. 

They held each other for a while until they were too tired they thought they would fall to the floor. They both changed into their night shifts and wrapped themselves under the heavy furs of the bed as if it was a routine they had done many times before. It all just felt so natural for Tyrion. Yet it surprised him much to find Sansa curling up into his chest falling fast asleep. Tyrion remained awake for a while longer, staring at her pale face and running his fingers through her auburn locks of her until his eyes drifted into the sweetest dream he has had ever since he was born.

~~~

When Sansa woke up, her head as banging hard and she felt sick. She had a hard time focusing her sight, her room was nothing but a big blur, until she focused on a familiar figure beside her. Judging by the expression he made, she could tell he was afraid of her reaction. She could not help but smile at him and run her fingers softly through the scar on his face.

"I thought it all had been a dream"

"Believe me, my Lady, I had thought the same thing too"

He grinned at her and she smiled even more. But her expression then saddened.

"You are going to head tomorrow to King's Landing, will you not?

He nodded softly. "The Last War. Then, I will return to the North. Return to you and remain by your side. This time, now and forever"

She shook her head painfully. "Take me with you"

"Sansa, you know I can't. With Jon in the South you are the true power in the North. You need to remain here and lead your people"

She buried herself into his chest and her voice cracked "Then, promise me you will write. Promise me that if something bad happens, to Jon or to you, promise me you will tell me and I'll ride South with all my forces to your rescue".

He had to smile at the fierceness of his wife.  _ She resembles her mother all too much. _ He lifted her face with his hands to stare into her eyes.

No matter how many times he looked at her, the chill that his stare provoked in her would never change.  _ How is it I never noticed this before back in King's Landing? _

"I promise" He replied.

Drawing their faces closer, their lips sealed in a profound kiss which spoke for everything that remained unsaid between them.  _ With this kiss I pledge my love. _


End file.
